fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgment
Immortal Downfall "S-...she's sucking me dry...at this...rate..she really will...k-..kill...me..." Mozou felt an emotion that he thought was alien to him. That he was incapable of even having. Fear. This woman, who was just a little child prior, is now sucking out all of his energy directly from his body, and killing him. Mozou never thought dying was such a terrifying experience. "I must do...something...! Before it's...too...late...!" Mozou grabbed Lily's wrist of her right arm that was thrusted into his stomach, trying to pull it out, but didn't have the strength left to do it "D-...Damn...! Is this it...? Is this how I die...?! By some brat! Unforgivable...! Unacceptable!". "Lily?!" Suddenly, Lamia cried out after entering the room, followed by Asterion with his leg fixed, Jaqueline and Hera, shocked to see her daughter as a full grown adult. Lily turned her head, as she stopped absorbing Mozou's energy, granting him a chance to escape. In what little time he had, Mozou leaped back, as Lily's arm got pulled out of his stomach, pulling out his intestines as well. But it didn't matter, he managed to atleast regenerate his stomach. Lily turned back to face Mozou, who was gasping for air, appearing exhausted. "I must admit...Lamia...you truly created a fearsome weapon...To think that I, of all people, would be facing such a monster" Mozou said to Lamia, sounding impressed, but also rather mocking towards Lamia, knowing this would irritate her. "...Huh? Who are you again?" Lamia tilted her head in confusion, with Mozou's taunt having no effect on her "I'm sorry, I don't recognize bastards. Or lawyers for that matter. Or bankers. Or mailmen. Those bastards are all a bunch of tricksters". Mozou was put off by Lamia's reply to him, but it was probably best not to delve any deeper. "Hey, Lily, when did'ja grow a bust? Or a new height, for that matter" Lamia said, walking towards the adult Lily, as Lily turned to face her mother "Don't tell me, you removed your limiter? I placed that for a reason you know" For some reason, it seemed as though Lamia's tone was more serious towards Lily "Now who knows what'll happen after you absorb God knows how much Magic energy. C'mon, kiddo, let's leave, yer dad's probably worried sick about you. I sure am. For both of you." Lamia told Lily, extending her hand towards her. Suddenly, a beam of raw magic energy was being blocked by an invisible barrier, as Lily turned around to face Mozou, who fired it. "...I didn't make that barrier" Lamia noted, she didn't even notice the beam until it hit, and looking at Lily "...You've been watching all this time, haven't you?". Lily began to walk towards Mozou, creating a blade of magic energy and soldifying it into a crystallized form, preparing to attack Mozou. "Come now, child. That feeling, I want to experience it again" Mozou said, beginning to also walk towards Lily "The dreadful terror...of dying...I, an immortal who needs no food, water, or heart to live, have never felt such...terror. Give it to me again, the adrenaline of death" A violent aura of magic energy began to flare from Mozou's being as he stomped the floor, breaking it before charging at Lily "Let me know how it feels to be mortal!". The two collided, Mozou delivering a punch towards Lily, only for Lily to block it with the blunt side of the blade, and quickly getting into a fitting position to attempt and strike Mozou, aiming for his head. Thrusting her blade forward, Mozou tilted his head to the side, almost completely avoiding the blade, but getting his cheek sliced. Clenching his hand into a fist, Mozou delivered a powerful punch to Lily's gut, however, Lily didn't budge, remaining perfectly still. Mozou's fist, however, broke. His boned nothing but small shards. It was if he just hit a rock. "...Interesting" Mozou commented, before leaping backwards, avoiding Lily trying to decapitate him with a second blade she almost instantly created. "I must admit, out of everything that has happened today, you are the most eventful thing to happen to me today. I am impressed" Mozou tore off his broken hand, as he quickly regenerated a new one "I'll also admit, that you are the closest to having what it takes to kill me. No wonder Eva said you'd make a powerful weapon. It is a shame this was all nothing but a sham". "A sham, you say?" Lamia said after hearing Mozou. "Oh, but of course. We never truly intended on granting the Council something stronger than Etherion. This was all a deal between Eva and a buisness partner to strike two birds with one stone. Make sure the Council is in shambles, and advance each other's research" Mozou replied, sounding rather confident in Eva. "I know who Eva is. Hera told me, but...what buisness partner?" "Hahaha...Even I don't know his name, but I do know that a masked clown is working for him. A Jester with a red top hat, who goes by the name of Marx Dagonet". Lamia gritted her teeth upon hearing that name. Marx Dagonet, the person Amon wanted to hunt down, who almost killed Clara almost two years ago. Who almost killed Amon as well and cut off his arm. To think he would be working for someone. "I bet you're worried" Mozou said, catching Lamia's attention after being deep in thought "I've heard Marx almost killed your best friend, that mad dog. Amon, was it? That man is nothing short of a wild animal on a broken leash". Suddenly, Mozou began to lose balance, falling onto the ground, but stopping his fall with his hands, as he noticed his legs were chopped off, and looking up saw Lily standing with both swords, drenched with his blue blood, raised upwards and ready to cut him down. "Do not..." Lily's voice sounded irritated, but held back, as her grip on the hilts of her swords tightened, cracking the crystallic handle "...Insult my father!" Lily shouted, stabbing Mozou's arms, pinning him to the floor. "You...understood...And here I thought only malice was left" Mozou said, sounding amused. "Lily! Sto-...!" Lamia was cut off as Lily grabbed Mozou by the head, lifting him up and tearing his arms off, due to being pinned. Lily held Mozou's severed body, as she smashed him into the ground, creating small crystallic knives and pinning Mozou's shoulders and stomach, keeping him at bay. Lily stood over Mozou, holding a sword with both hands, and preparing to thrust it down towards Mozou's head. "This...will surely kill me..." Mozou sounded...accepting of his fate "I cannot regenerate...these knives are disrupting the flow of energy in my body...I will die. Such a pathetic way to go". Lily thrusted the sword downwards towards Mozou's head. "Stop!" And seconds away from his head, she stopped, and looked at where the voice came from, seeing Amon, her father, and Aph next to him, both having arrived, as Amon was carrying a broken Hyperion on his back "Put. It. Down" It was clear from his tone that Amon wasn't pleased with what he was seeing. A Hero Never Dies A couple minutes before Amon and Aph's arrival at the scene, they passed by the rooms, and on their way, found the first room that was destroyed by Mozou. "Damn...looks like a bomb hit this place" Amon commented on the destroyed room, seeing the large hole in the wall and the town outside, as well as all the swords he dropped not long ago when he snapped "Can't believe I actually did that. Didn't even know I had it in me". "Amon" Aph called out to Amon, standing infront of Hyperion, not left with nothing but his right arm, his lower body and left arm blown off, simply lying there. Amon walked to Aph, and recognized Hyperion instantly "You!" Amon crouched down to Hyperion "You're the one who..." "Arrested Lamia...yes..." Hyperion replied. He sounded different than his usual energetic self, instead sounding...tired. "What happened here?" Amon asked Hyperion. "Mozou..." Hyperion could only mumble his name. "Who now?" "A monster...an unkillable monster..." Hyperion tried to lift his body with his one arm, but failed to do so even slightly "I didn't...know...I swear..." "Didn't know? What are you talking about?" "I didn't know...they were going...to take away those children...your girls..." It was obvious Hyperion took severe damage and couldn't speak properly, or fluently for that matter. "...Wait, you know where Lily is?! Tell me!" Amon stared intently at the Automaton, waiting for an answer. "I did my best...I tried to protect them...all of them from...Mozou... but I...only slowed him down..." "You...protected them? Why?" Amon was surprised to hear this, considering how Hyperion's last meeting with them was. "Because...I cannot ignore...a child's crying...I cannot let...such injustice take place...A Hero does not...stand back when facing threats...but never ignores...someone who...needs help..." "Hero...I didn't think heroes existed anymore" Amon said, rather harshly infact. Suddenly, Hyperion grabbed Amon by his collar, pulling him closer to him "A Hero...never dies...but is forgotten with time...I...refuse to be forgotten...I will protect the weak...and give strength to those who don't have it...I won't ignore the crying of anyone...I will leave my mark on this world as a Hero..." Hyperion's voice became much more faint, but his grip tightened "You can believe that heroes are no more...because of your past...I don't care...but...if what they said is true...if you are...their father...go and save them...! Quick...! Or else...Mozou will...!". "..." Amon did not reply, simply standing up, and grabbing Hyperion, carrying him on his back, grabbing his one arm and making sure he has a firm grip "I guess we'll have to hurry". "W-...What...?" Hyperion was confused at Amon carrying him "Why are...you...?" "If what you said is true, then you ended up like this protecting my daughters. I can't let anyone, be it a man or machine, who has such a...good heart die...especially when they're a chance to save them" Amon replied "I am grateful for you. My friend, Lamia, will fix you. I'm sure she'll also be grateful". "Are you sure about this, Amon?" Aph asked Amon. She herself knew who Hyperion was. Lamia told her. "Are you confident he won't try anything?" "No, I'm not. But even so, this is the least I can do" Amon assured Aph "We shouldn't waste any more time. We need to hurry and find everyone quick!" Amon began to run ahead, as Aph smiled before following him. Wrath of the Heavens Amon put Hyperion against the wall, as he walked towards Lily "Lily, I said, put it down" Amon said once more "I will not let you dirty your hands. Do you hear me, young lady?". "..." Lily stood up, dropping the blade, as it fell and stabbed the ground next to Mozou's head, as she began walking towards Amon "Papa..." She murmured to herself. The closer she got, the more the shroud of magic enegry calmed down, and began to vanish, and Lily's size quickly changed back to normal as well. Evantually, she reached Amon, who embraced her in a hug, as she tearfully cried on his shoulder "I...didn't mean...to make you mad..." Lily apologized, her eyes becoming wet with tears. Amon patted his daughter on the head, comforting her "I'm not mad. Just...worried" Amon said, releasing Lily from the hug and removing his jacket, covering Lily with it "I'd ask why you're naked, but I guess that the...uh...change into an adult does that to your small clothes". "Oh no" Lily replied, sounding rather casual "I was put naked in a water tank and displayed infront of the all the old people who run this place". Amon remained quiet after hearing that. He didn't know what to say to that at all. "I think he broke..." Lamia said, walking towards Amon and tapping him on the shoulder "Amon, you oka-...?" Suddenly, Amon stood up, clenching both hands into fists "I am going to murder the people who looked at my daughter's innocence!" One could feel the aura of an enraged father coming from Amon. "No time, Etherion's going to fire. We need to go n-..." "It's too late" Mozou cut off Lamia, sounding...happy, despite his current position "It finished charging...It is firing as we speak. But it doesn't matter. The moment it hits, not only will Era...but a radius covering more than half the country will be decimated. There is no hope for you to escape it's destruction". "...Wait, the country is at stake as well?!" Kiryu shouted, standing up after hearing this "Why...why would he, the person meant to enforce the law of this country, put the damn thing at risk to begin with!". "He didn't. It wasn't his decision. Infact, he wasn't really himself" Mozou casually said, beginning to chuckle maniacally "The moment it hits...! Everyone will die! You have no hope of escaping it's destructive wave! Hahahahaha!". "...Grr..!" Amon quickly carried Lily in his arm and grabbed Lamia's hand, teleporting to Aph "Grab Hyperion and get the rest, quick!". "There's no point" Aph said with a frown "What he said is true. Etherion is unavoidable. Running will just delay the inevitable". "We have to try atleast! Lamia tell her!" Amon turned to Lamia, who still appeared calm despite the situation. "I..." Before Lamia could speak, a flashing blue light blinded the sky, as an intense beam of magic energy came down from the Heavens, like God's wrath descending onto the Earth. "No..." Amon gritted his teeth "No! No! No! We are not letting it here! Not like this! We are leaving, NOW!". Suddenly, Lily jumped off Amon's arm, running towards the center "Lily?!" Amon cried out to her, as she transformed into an adult once more. "I'm sorry, Papa..." A beam of magic energy, fired Lily's hands propelled her high enough to reach the roof of the building looking up as Etherion's blast came closer. "What? Lily, no! Do-..." Before he could teleport, Amon was stopped by Aph, who grabbed his arm "Aph?". "She may be a child but...she's yours" Aph said, looking up, and so did Amon and the rest, seeing the beam descend closer to them. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice